Dancing on the Sky
by Nadeshima
Summary: Summary inside... rated M for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 0:Prolouge

Author's Notes

This one's a bit rough, there's so many time skips in this one! I'm sure it isn't perfect, so please review! The idea behind this is the gravity childrens' past and what happens when the government decides they want them back. There's a few bits about conspiracy theories, too. ~.^

Disclaimer: Air Gear belongs to Oh!Great

* * *

"X-32Q8 looks like another failure."

"So those three were the only successes?"

"Yeah. X-47K9, X-53R2, and X-9AZ3."

The voices faded into the distance as our group huddled together in the dark room. One person stood up and walked out. He had X-47K9 written on the back of his regulation jumpsuit. The door closed again behind him and it was dark again.

* * *

One Year Later

There was a lot of shouting as the flames jumped higher. They burned their golden glow into everyone's memory as they ate away at the machinery.

Only one of the doctor's had been trapped in the facility with us during the fire. It seemed he had been abandoned along with the rest of us when no rescue team came. Although, a day later Ine, the Pledge Queen, had the elevator to the surface working again. It was something we all knew how to use, but only Ine, Simca, and Rune could fix it. They were the only mechanics. Once it was working, the doctor took the case with the sky regalia inside it and tried to leave. We cornered him on the stairs where he died after falling off.

_"I just want freedom."_

His last words made us curious, so we decided to head for the top of the tower, the exit and the sky. After taking several trips to get everyone up the elevator, we began to head for the door. We were almost there when the doors began to close. Somehow we had triggered and automatic safety response on the way up and it was putting the facility into lock-down. As we skated as fast as we could to the shrinking exit, X-53R2 got his sleeve caught on something. I swerved to keep from hitting him and stopped to help pull it off. By the time he was untangled it was too late.

* * *

Five Years Later

We had trained under every condition the tower had to offer and luckily we had also found a large supply of emergency rations. They were only meant to last a month, but they were also meant for about two-hundred people that would have been in the tower at any given time when it was in use. Among other things we had found were a storage closet where we found the most amazing discovery. There were shelves of silver cases with big writing printed on them in english. We realized that there were two with any given number on them and that they were for the gravity children. We each pulled down the ones with out own numbers and opened them. One of each of ours was empty, inside was only a note that said something along the lines of:_ Prototype regalia (Insert number here) (Insert type here)_. That's when we realized that the regalia the gravity children had been using all along were incomplete versions, the finished ones were in the other silver cases. We counted and found two cases for each of the fifteen gravity children.

X-53R2 checked the readings for every monitor we had figured out to use over the years. Then he went on to use one of the many skills that the doctors and researchers had never known about: hacking. He was finally about to break through the final password to get into all of the documents in the facility network. All of this information had been lost to the researchers when they abandoned the tower with us in it. 3R2 (the gravity children had always called each other by the last part of out numbers, as we had no real names with the exception of Kilik), had set up and email account and as soon as he cracked the last password, he uploaded all of the documents and sent them to himself.

After he confirmed them showing up in the in-box, he helped me drag the silver cases onto a little trolley to put on the elevator. The pressure gauges were giving us reading that would suggest that the pressure-lock doors that had trapped us in the facility for so long would be opening soon. It seemed that another safety feature of the tower was that if the pressure built us like it had, they would immediately open in order to avoid an explosion. We put the cart in a place where they couldn't be seen coming in because they were almost right next to the exit. Both of us had on our prototype regalia when the door opened. That was when the first wave came.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

I frowned and looked around at the many unconscious people that were taking dirt naps on the floor. X-53R2 had mentioned that someone had found out about the regalia in the tower, there had also been some interesting conspiracy theories about the fire and the gravity children. I was about to leave when I heard two more pairs of Air Treks heading for the room. I almost fell over from surprise when I saw who it was. When they noticed us they broke out in huge smiles.

"4B5! 2N1!"

"We 'ave a'tual names now ya know."

"Names," X-53R2 shifted uncomfortably. "Like the doctors?"

"But better. I'm Nike and-"

"M' name is Sora!"

"Oka-ay," I frowned. "What about us?"

"Zen," they pointed to X-53R2, "and Kuishi!"

We looked at each other before breaking into gigantic smiles. Then we spent about an hour, with the help of the other members of the team Sora had created, clearing the unconscious people from the tower. Falco said they were called stormriders.

When Dontores commented on the silver cases, we just aid they were something we were researching and that we'd give them the results as soon as they were avaliable. They left it alone and let us drag it out of the facility in peace.

Zen and I were thirteen years old the first time we ever saw the sky.

* * *

One Month Later

"Faia?"

"Yeah," the red-head looked at me.

"It's so different outside."

"Yeah," he looked up at the clouds.

"I like it."

"Are you sure you don't want to join Sleeping Forest?"

"Yes," Zen and I chanted in unison.

Spitfire laughed and we all stood up. Zen stretched his legs after rising from his cross-legged position on the ground and we began to skate back to the Trophaeum Tower. We kicked off our ATs and gained speed to do tricks on our way. After landing a particularly spectacular series of flips, we noticed a group shadowing us.

* * *

3rd Person

The team Kibaku had noticed the easily-recognizable Fire King regalia that was being worn so casually by Spitfire and had immediately started talking.

"If we can get those we'll be legendary!"

"Yeah man, _if_."

The three gravity children stopped to watch the now-silent group approaching. They easily guessed what the group wanted, but didn't plan on handing it over.

"We're gonna be late."

"Correction, you're going to be late. We don't have to be anywhere."

"You do if you wanna see Nike before he leaves."

At this point, Kibaku got impatient and attacked, leaving Zen and Kuishi completely out of the fight. They stood by until someone decided that attacking them might throw off Spitfire's concentration. Instead, Zen took care of them while Kuishi did a wall ride until she was above the team leader and dropped down, knocking him out. She pulled the Kibaku emblem out of his jacket pocket and put it in her own.

"Kibaku is now disbanded."

* * *

One Year Later

"_Run_!"

Zen looked down on the chaos and experienced pure panic for the first time in his life. Twenty miles away Kuishi burst into the Wind headquarters. She stormed across the lobby like a tornado and slammed Kaito Wanajima into the wall.

"You're a real _idiot_, aren't you? Stupid, _stupid_ crocodile."

"What are you talking about, bitch!"

"Didn't they _ever_ teach you the importance of _information_? You just had to go talk to _Kilik_! Number one most likely to _overreact_. Oh! And, when it comes to mentality, he's the _weak point_ of Sleeping Forest. _Or did you already know that one_?"

He open his mouth to insult her in return, but she completely ignored him when her phone rang. The short conversation was incomplete for him, but gave him enough to make him start regreting what he had done. Kuishi's side of the conversation involved telling the person on the other end to knock people out so they wouldn't kill each other. She hung up and turned to leave, dropping Kaito unceremoniously on the floor.

"I've got a murder to stop. Never forget this, crocodile, because you're gonna owe us forever."

End Prolouge


	2. Chapter 1: Stars

Author's Notes

Chapter 1! There isn't any time skips, but there is one point of view change. This also picks up four years after the end of the prolouge. It's a really short chapter, but that was the best ending spot before the beginning of the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Air Gear belongs to Oh!Great

* * *

Zen looked out on the city from the roof.

"Sora?"

"Ye'h?"

"How long are you going to pretend?"

"Soon it'll all be over."

"That might only make things worse."

A few seconds later Kuishi materialized behind them.

"It's not like we can do anything about it. All of the others have made up and regret attacking like they did four years ago. However, we, along with everyone else, have been completely ostracized by Kilik from Sleeping Forest. I say we should take the name back. It's ours to use, not his."

The three of them sat in silence on the roof, looking at the night sky. The stars sparkled serenely, seeming freezing cold and impossible warm at the same time, a reflection of human nature.

"If we did that," Zen seemed to be thinking to himself before finishing, "we'd probably never get the peace and freedom we've been working for."

* * *

Kuishi's POV

I looked up at the moon and recalled my recent conversation with Nike.

"_"It'll probably happen soon."_

_"It had better, I'm _bored_."_

_"God, Nike! You're _always_ bored."_

_"There's hardly any stormriders here."_

_"Just hardly any _good_ ones, there's a difference."_

_"It's the same to me. There's a bunch of rich kids who _think_ they don't have to practice. No one is anywhere _near_ our level."_

_"I'll come visit, then. I can get a ticket for this weekend and we can race when I get there. How about that?"_

_"Sounds fun."_"

I rolled my head to the side and looked at the men next to me. Both where silently overlooking the city, taking in the glittering lights.

"I'm going to America to visit this weekend."

"Nike?"

"Yeah. Apparently all of the stormriders over there couldn't skate their way out of a _paper bag_. I'm going to race him when I get there."

"Huh."

It was quiet again as we all stared up at the moon. A shooting star glowed for a few seconds before being extinguished, just like many teams. Even Sleeping Forest. Zen switched his gaze to the street below us.

"Even the best fall down sometimes.

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2: Hotel California

Author's Note

This chapter is longer than the last one and it picks up at the airport in America! More references to conspiracy theories and a bit of violence.

**Disclaimer:** Air Gear belongs to Oh!Great

* * *

As I got off the plane I looked around for the baggage claim sign. It was hanging over the snaking line for the womens' bathroom. A few over-sized ladies slithered forward a few steps. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at their massive weight.

I slid down the handrail on the stairs. A few people shouted at me, but I just yelled back that they weren't using them anyway. No one bothered me much after that.

I saw the case my ATs were in as soon as I reached the merry-go-round that the luggage from my plane was being dumped on. It was the same silver case that I had found for them in the storage closet in the Trophaeum Tower. The government-style case drew a lot of attention, especially what was printed on the side:

Prototype Regalia X-9AZ3  
Mirage Queen of Desert Road  
Gravity Children Project

Many of them were probably remembering the cheesy movies and shows that were out fourteen years ago and the ones that came after it. A remake of Gravity Core had just come out. It was a movie where they had managed to get some things right, brutal training and harsh selections, and the complete opposite of X Children, where they had managed to get so far from the truth that it was hard to tell it was based off the same conspiracy theory.

I pulled my ATs out of the case and put them on. After putting my shoes in the backpack I had brought as carry-on, I picked up the case and skated to the exit. Nike was waiting outside.

"You still keep your ATs in that thing?"  
"Why not? I've gotten some funny reactions."

He scoffed and started to lead me toward his apartment. He lived on campus at the private college he was attending. It was in California, so they were one of the places that did everything on computers. Every person worked at their own rate{1}. As far as I knew, Nike was leaving everyone else behind.

"We're here."

"Even if you don't have a roommate, are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "It'll finally get interesting around here."

"It's about to get interesting back home, too. Have you heard? Simca's found someone to play with. Sora and Zen have already met him. Apparently Spitfire's interested in one of his teammates, too."

"What're they like?"

"Haven't met them myself. Zen said they've got talent."

"Interesting."

"That reminds me! They've got a match against Behemoth tomorrow. We should watch it on the feed."

I walked into the apartment after him and looked around. It was meant for two people, but there was only one bedroom with two beds, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living room{2}. I was putting my stuff down on the extra bed when I heard Nike answers the door. He got noticeably irritated with the person in only a few seconds, something that was rare. I locked my wheels and walked into the front room.

"I'm sure you'll love it!"

"No," he growled at the person on the other side of the door. "I'm not joining your stupid club."

"You should go. I'll even go with you," you grinned. "What kind of club is it?"

Both of them looked at you in surprise. Nike gave you a no-way-in-hell look and you smirked.

"It's the Air Trek club! I'm sure you could learn some things!"

I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing and nodded. Nike's look turned murderous as I unlocked my ATs and skated over to them.

"Shall we go," I grinned wildly at Nike and stopped out in the hallway.

He followed and locked the door. The other person smiled and took off down the hallway, not checking to see if we were following. I started to follow them, leaving Nike to decide whether or not to ditch us. I wasn't surprised when he chose not to.

They weren't too bad, but they were so busy trying not to get in any accidents that they barely noticed when we started doing simple tricks. I did a grind on a couple of benches and then we arrived at a skate park nearby the college campus. There were about thirty AT riders hanging around.

"Bigger club than I was expecting."

People looked over at us and the talking slowly died down. Then the silence was interrupted as everyone began whispering all at once. I hummed the first generation Sleeping Forest poem{3} to myself. Nike nudged me in the side to make me stop.

"What now," I scanned the group.

Nike rolled his eyes. A few moments later someone attacked the group. It was another stormrider team, not one whose name I recognized, though. From the skills they displayed, I guessed they were at about the skill level of a rank-C team{4}. They chased the club members around for a bit before they noticed how Nike and I seemed totally bored. We were watching, only paying attention at all because they were making so much noise. Apparently some of them recognized us from the Parts Battle website.

"Look who it is," they all stopped to stare at us. "A couple of rank-A skaters. Nike Takeuchi and Kuishi."

I blinked, "And you would be rank-C, correct?"

They scowled, "Don't underestimate us! We're rank-B!"

"You're overestimating yourselves. You'd be slaughtered in a real rank-B disk fight."

"We'll prove ourselves!"

"Can it wait a couple of days? 'Cause I just got here, like, an hour ago and I don't want to miss the feed tomorrow."  
"What are you talking about?"

"If you know so much, then you must know I'm based in Japan. My flight just landed and then we ended up coming out here. Tomorrow they're airing the cube battle for Behemoth versus Kogarasumaru through the Plug Man feed. I want to watch it."

They scowled, "Bitch."

"You are challenging a rank-A team. Try to show some respect. It'll be a balloon battle in two days. Meet here. That's all."

I smiled sweetly with an undertone of threatening before turning and skating away. I heard Nike's ATs as he came after me and the sound of the other team dropping the club members and leaving.

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up disoriented before remembering that I was in America. I slid out of bed quietly and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and started the shower. After I made sure there was a towel nearby, I stripped and stepped into the still freezing water. I shivered until it warmed up. Once it did, I washed my hair. A few minutes later I turned the water off and grabbed the towel to dry off. I then redressed, putting my pajamas back on.

I looked at the clock in the bedroom. The glowing red lights read 8:26, so I grabbed the laptop I brought and went out to the front room. After the power cord was plugged in, I flopped onto the couch and turned on the computer. After about an hour of surfing the Parts Battle site, Nike walked into the room fully dressed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not going out today?"

"No point. The battle's gonna start at noon, so I'm getting up to date on both teams."

"I'm going to be gone for about two hours."

"You'll get back with half an hour to spare," I grinned. "Have fun."

* * *

Footnotes

{1} There is one school that I know of like that in California. It is a high school, so the college Nike is attending is entirely fictional. Basically the school is like a giant computer lab, student have access to the computers if they need them, but for the most part they have their own laptops. People do their work and submit it online so they can get feedback and a grade. They work at their own pace, so if they need less time to understand things, it's possible to work ahead of everyone else.

{2}http://s115(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/n301/angeladevild/?action=view¤t;=NikesApartment(dot)jpg  
This is my representation of the apartment. It's made on paint, so it's pretty bad. The black and white, uncolored circles are where the doors are.

{3}I know that they used the same poem for both generations of Sleeping Forest in the manga, but I don't care enough to look it up and I'm pretty sure they don't put the whole thing in the manga anyway. I'll make something up to be the first generation poem in a later chapter.

{4}Rankings! For those of you who don't know, the rankings go from beginning teams (F) to elite teams (A). To go up a rank you either have to beat three teams of the same rank as yours of beat a higher level team. Only the teams level A and B can participate in the Trophaeum Tower tournament every five years.  
**Parts Battle:  
**Level F: Dash  
Five one on one races around a set track.

Level E: Hurdle  
A five on five race through and obstacle course. First team to collect the emblems at the end wins.

Level D: Cube  
Five one on one matches. They are set in 5m by 5m "cubes" that are all separated from each other.

Level C: Air  
A five on five match. There are ten platforms that each have one participant starting on one. Every minute one is knocked down. Each team tries to knock down all of the opponents and be the last one standing.

Level B: Disk  
A five on five match similar to frisbee golf. Each team has a goal that they must protect. To get a point you have to get the frisbee to the other team's goal. Only the person carrying the frisbee can be attacked, but they can attack anyone. This is usually done in three rounds.

Level A: Balloon  
A five on five match where both teams' emblems are put in a balloon which is then released. The first team to get the balloon and retrieve the emblem is the winner.

A Parts Battle match is held in the challengee's territory and at their ranking, (ex. If a level A team is challenged, they will hold a balloon battle in the location of their choosing.) it is also their responsibility to set up the battle area. The battles from level F to level C are meant to teach certain skills. Level F is for being able to beat someone in a straight race. Level E is meant to teach wall rides and other "climbing" techniques. Level D is to teach people how to fight in close quarters and also emphasizes the wall ride and level C teaches jumping. The idea is that if you can't do these things, you won't be able to win enough matches to move up. Past those, you must be able to use all of those skills along with teamwork.

The Parts Battle is also called that for a reason. Each team will make a bet, either parts or their emblems, and if they lose they hand them over. If you lose your emblem after betting it, your team is disbanded. The emblems are usually only betted when the two teams don't like each other.


End file.
